STATE OF NIGHTMARE
by Raile21
Summary: Nightmare Moon is back and she has discovered the anti-thesis of elements of harmony and raises her own group and army to strike at Equestria. For full version please check my user ID Raile21 at Deviantart for a better experience.


**Location: Badlands area 51 **

"Chrysalisss, be reasonable your kingdom can't have two Queens. I'm not able to shift gender so why can't I became the Queen and for you to be my king?" Celestia whined childishly as she braided Chrysalis mane while relaxing at the royal garden.

It has been years since she left Canterlot castle and discovered the location of Chrysalis hiding place. Since then she has tried many times to romance and seduce Chrysalis every single day and recently she has managed to convince Chrysalis to let her be partners in the changeling kingdom.

"Because I'm still uncomfortable with keeping one of the reigning monarch of a neighboring kingdom captive in my own kingdom, especially if she's trying very hard to conceive an heir for said kingdom." Chrysalis replied blushing furiously.

Chrysalis is laying her head on Celestia's flank while Celestia is braiding her mane on the throne room.

The throne is made of swords taken by past rulers as spoils of wars and serve as a reminder of its long history of conflict's won and lost.

Celestia smiled, satisfied with Chrysalis reaction, she still had it. It has been hits and misses trying to find what appeals to Chrysalis sense of attraction.

It was not until she became increasingly toned and athletic from the chase that she sensed that Chrysalis objection became lesser and lesser.

Apparently changeling hierarchy goes to the fittest and strongest of the race with individual who are the most physically and magically gifted to be ruler of the hive.

"You know you loved me anyway and Luna is capable of managing the kingdom even without your agent masquerading as myself." I answered with eyes rolling.

Unknotting a particularly stubborn mane in Chrysalis mane, it's like she does not care about appearance in front of her subjects.

"That's not what Raiden reported when I first send him as yourself and you know it. I almost lost my best agent when Luna tried to murder what she believes to be you. Thankfully he was smart enough to offer Luna that she is welcome to raise the sun and the moon while offering to help with the paperwork. I think that was the only thing that Luna was willing to accept in return for sparing you." Chrysalis argued

"And I am grateful to Raiden for taking my place in accompanying my sister, but Raiden would not have been needed to accompany my sister if we just come out and integrate changelings to pony society. I have received news that one of the elements of harmony Applejack which has openly married one of your changelings managed to produce an offspring. Twilight has dubbed Applejack's daughter to be a new race dubbed flutterponies. Surely this is a sign that changelings can join us openly as a member together with unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies." Celestia counter argued.

"That pairing is unique in our history in that it actually happened, statistically ponies are normally too scared of how a changeling normally looks that they will run away the moment they saw us." Chrysalis reasoned.

"Arggghh do you have an excuse for everything? There's more to life than statistic, reports and facts you know." Celestia grinded Chrysalis head with both hooves harshly.

"Ouchhh that hurts stop it Celestia!" Chrysalis exclaimed in pain. Chrysalis cried while flailing her hooves at the vice-like grip Celestia is putting on her head.

"Besides, wouldn't it be better for us to work together anyway now that there is something out there that threatens the peace of Equestria and the changeling kingdom? We are not even sure what happen last year when both of us are missing and our guard found both of us somewhere in the old badlands ruins." Celestia asked worriedly standing up and walk to the nearest table filled with food and drinks prepared by the changeling royal maid.

"You know that I have since step up the guard around our chamber since that episode." Chrysalis frowned remembering that event. As Chrysalis stands and joins Celestia to the table and pour herself some tea and liquid love to her cup.

"Whatever happens to us occurs during the night while we are sleeping, I can't help but feel that Equestria's night guard would be able to better protect us during the night than your changeling." Celestia answered while spreading butter to her toast and pouring some coffe and honey to her cup.

"You know that my changelings have performed as a night guard in the Equestria palace right? They have the experience necessary to do their job." Chrysalis argued defending her guard while being attended by the royal changeling maid.

"Experience yes, but they are not magically modified to adapt to the night as well as the real night guard. Only Luna is capable of performing the magic to modify ponies into a night guard." Celestia explains as she bit into her toast.

"I'm afraid you are right on that sense, but for now I see that we are not able to integrate both our society without friction or conflict." Chrysalis acknowledged.

"How goes the investigation on the mystery of our abduction though? I understand you have the Mystery Inc. handling the case now." Celestia asked.

"Yes, though that's a recent development after my regular investigators reach a dead end on their investigation. At most they reported that word on the underworld said that there is a new group on the loose that is hunting criminal elements in Equestria. They said members of the underworld keep disappearing into the night without a trace, never to be seen again. Most of them have fled to neighboring countries instead of staying in Equestria. Whether this is related to our own abduction no evidence can be found. The mystery Inc is a group of our own changeling youth who have proven record of solving the paranormal case. Maybe they will have better result." Chrysalis explains.

"I've heard of them, aren't they the one who solved the case of the haunted cave which turns out to be a case of a jealous changeling wife trying to scare her husband to find work in the hive?" Celestia grins at the story when she first heard it.

"Yes that is the one of their more recent cases, we are shaping them to be an investigative team and their pet giant bat really helps with the investigation. I can't understand its fascination with our love-laced snack though." Chrysalis answered.

As both Celestia and Chrysalis enjoyed chatting more about the mystery inc rather than the serious matter of their abduction and shadowy group.

From the direction of the castle then a group of changelings approached them with a strange changeling in tow.

"My Queens, we have found this strange larvae wondering inside the hive demanding to be delivered to you. We seek your council on what should we do with her as she claims that she is a royal larvae descended from your line." One of the changelings said to Chrysalis as they near the dining table both Celestia and Chrysalis are occupying.

As both Celestia and Chrysalis gasped at this, the little changeling breaks free of their hold and rushed to Celestia.

"Mommy, I was so scared. These guards don't recognize me and don't believe me when I said I'm their Princess." The little changeling filly whimpers and buried her head deeper into Celestia's mane.

Celestia was so shocked she dropped her toast which falls to the little filly head. Chrysalis was close behind as she gaped and close her mouth repeatedly.

The royal maids started whispering and gossiping about this event behind their backs.

Celestia eventually snapped out of it and gently lifted the changeling filly head to look at her closely.

She looks exactly like Chrysalis if she did not know any better she would have said she looks like an exact clone of Chrysalis as a filly.

"What is your name little one?" Celestia gracefully asked the little filly.

The little filly frowns and looks at Celestia with glittering eyes.

"I'm Princess Onyxia, so it's true. I really am in the past. Oh it was so terrible mommy. The hive was attacked and everyone was fighting for their lives, there were these horrible undead-like ponies which beat up everyone. There was even a dark alicorn leading them and six ponies with very strange and powerful weapon with them defeating our captains and guard. You were facing the darker alicorn and dad was fighting with these six ponies alone. During the fight you asked the remaining guard to evacuate me to the throne room with the intention of sending me to the past to warn you. The guard would have come also but the portal only can send one very small person safely and which is why I am here now." The little filly, Onyxia gushed without pause. After that she huffed and takes a deep breath.

Chrysalis which until then can only pause and lost in thought while muttering inaudibly repeatedly. She doesn't even dare to look at the filly.

Parenthood was unnerving for her, she might be Queen but her job was to give birth to a royal heir only when the alpha changeling was born and raised to adulthood.

Is it possible that Celestia presence was blocking the Alpha changeling to be born up to now and that she is able to replace the function of the alpha changeling.

These are questions that she dared not ask and think about, so she asked the only question that she can ask right now.

The threat to her kingdom whether in the future or now it doesn't matter, she need to prepare and stamp the threat now before it can move against them.

"Wait what do you mean we were attacked, who are they?" Chrysalis asked, breakfast forgotten.

But before the little filly can answer the sound of battle drifted from the other end of the castle and it gets more violent and louder as it gets closer to their location.

The pair of changeling maid in the royal garden, Celestia and Chrysalis and the two changeling guards gazed at the direction of the castle.

There they can see blue wave of magic, explosion and the red dash of a pegasus blurring here and there inside the castle.

As they stared at the castle an injured lone guard runs out and heading towards them urgently.

The lone guard stands near them to report, his armor dented and body bruised. He clearly was pushing himself to reach them as fast as possible to report.

"My Queens, we are under attack by unidentified ponies! Our defenses are failing as they have taken out our guards too fast for us to rally and stop them. I recommend my Queens to evacuate to our other hives while we hold them back to give you time to retreat." The changeling guard reported

Chrysalis frowns at the changeling guard as he gives the report, what kind of opposition can give her royal guards this much trouble.

"How many attackers are there and who are they to give us pause?" Chrysalis demanded of the changeling guard.

"There are only two attacker my Queen and they are ponies with weapons and equipment we have not seen before. It is to our shame that we cannot defeat these two interlopers. Still I beg of you to retreat as we cannot hold them back for long." The changeling guard practically begs.

He did not notice nor realize that a magical strike was heading for him from the direction of the castle gate.

The magical orb hits and strikes the guard and started freezing the changeling guard at the point of impact and it spreads instantly to his whole body leaving him frozen.

Shocked silence as the unfortunate guard falls victim to the assault.

The royal changeling maids shrieked and holding each other tightly with fear.

While the remaining pair of changeling guards snarled, started to go into rage and looking for the interloper.

Celestia gasped but she did have time to close the eyes of the little filly close to her to spare her the sight of the changeling demise.

Celestia also reassured the scared little filly wrapped in her hooves that everything would be alright.

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes scanning the now quiet castle.

Chrysalis is not able to believe that the interlopers have overrun the defenses of the castle so soon.

There were at least two dozen guards in that castle ground with more coming as reinforcement from the neighboring hives.

Unfortunately, it will be a while before they arrived. This left only the maids, the pair of remaining guards, Celestia and Chrysalis to stand against the interlopers.

However, with both alicorn level of power Chrysalis was certain they would be able to prevail against two ponies.

"Show yourselves coward and face our wrath! You dared strike against the monarchs of my kingdom!" Chrysalis boomed at the direction of the castle challenging the interlopers.

Then a unicorn appears a short distance from them via teleportation.

"Greetings both of your royal highness, you called and I answered." The unicorn answered with a flourish of trident and the rotating orb of magic on one of her hoof with grace.

This was the moment the tense pair of changeling guard rushed at the unicorn with intent to subdue the threat to their Queen.

Then a red blur rushed in to block the strike of the pair of guards and with a roundhouse kick sending both guards flying off to the distance and hitting the ground unconscious.

"That was a nice save, thanks red." The unicorn said approvingly, as she walks without care to approach the group.

The unicorn grunted and glared at the remaining maid shaking on the ground.

This spooks the changeling maids which made them shriek again and bolted to run away from the scene of the fight.

"Now we can't have that." The unicorn then throw the orb on her hoof and it strikes both maids, freezing them through the same process as the changeling guard which warned the group to retreat earlier.

Such casual words while dishing out violent action against civilians angered both Celestia and Chrysalis and they tensed ready to battle the threat both ponies represent.

"Who are you and why have you attacked us without reason!" Celestia boomed at the unicorn opposite her as she and Chrysalis shifted into battle stance.

As practiced in the past Celestia shifted into a defensive stance to protect the little filly and Chrysalis into an offensive stance to eliminate the threat.

"Ah where are my manners, my name is Lulamoon. I am the code bearer of 'Pride' part of the 'Codes of Rebellion'. That muffin freak over there is Hooves, code bearer of 'Anger'. She is also part of the 'Codes of Rebellion'. Don't make her angry though, you would not like it when she's angry. The angrier she gets the faster and more agile she became." The unicorn who has newly introduced herself as Lulamoon answered.

The pegasus who introduced herself as Hooves simply grunted in acknowledgement.

"Ridiculous I have never heard of these codes of rebellion." Celestia said with incredulity.

Lulamoon approached the forgotten table and took a vacant seat for herself as sometime when the changeling guards was rushing her the previous occupant vacated it to take battle stance. She took one of the scones and proceeds to take a big bite out of it.

Hooves was simply hovering in the air watching the proceeding silently.

"From what I was told, long ago in the distant past, it is the counterpart to the elements of harmony. But a cataclysm forced it to be lost to time and forgotten. After it was re-discovered and revived by our master I was chosen by the artifact as a code-bearer, 'Pride' to be specific. Same like the element of harmony, there are six of us running around Equestria working behind the scene to further our cause." Lulamoon answered while stirring one of the leftover cups of tea.

"There are six of you so called code-bearers of rebellion?" Chrysalis asks from beside Celestia.

"Sure beside us there are 'Solitude', 'Obsession', 'Lust', and 'Ambition'. Hey I just realize that if we put the initial of our codes in order it will be S.O.A.L.P.A, not a really cool acronym though that's too bad." Lulamoon said chuckling at a private joke.

"You're mad. You can't expect the six of you to challenge the whole of Equestria and expect to win do you? You expect to win against two Alicorns with just the two of you? You will never win against us one-on –one." Chrysalis said incredulously.

"You're right of course. We can't win with only six of us against an entire kingdom let alone two. Too bad for you we are a part of a larger organization. We proudly announce that we are part of a larger organization called the 'Nightmare State'. One of our masters, Nightmare Moon, sends her regards your highness." Lulamoon replied as she lifted her empty cup of tea in a mockery of a toast in Celestia direction, Celestia froze at the name and starts to become paler.

"Lulamoon stop wasting time, we have our orders and their reinforcements are coming." Hooves urge Lulamoon to make haste as she hovers in the air gazing at the distance.

"I don't see your own reinforcements and these chatter are starting to bore me. I hope you will enjoy the hospitality of our dungeon as we interrogate you for information on the rest of your compatriots." Chrysalis horn started glowing, as well as Celestia.

The two alicorn starts charging their powers to engage and capture Lulamoon and Hooves.

By all rights these are odds that the two normal ponies cannot win at first glance.

"Hmmm you're right, looks like chat time are over. Too bad, the scones are exquisite. Heartstring you can do it anytime now." Lulamoon said looking bored.

"What the…. AHHHHH!" Celestia screamed as the little filly Onyxia released a burst of lightning in Celestia's embrace. This lightning power is powerful enough to shocking her badly even against alicorn resistance and forces her unconscious.

"What in the world….. Why Onyxia…? Why?" Chrysalis gaped at the little filly not knowing how such a small filly can incapacitate Celestia.

A ripple in the air behind Onyxia and another unicorn uncloaked herself.

This unicorn is wearing the same cloak as Lulamoon.

"I am afraid Onyxia cannot answer for herself your highness… For you see she is just a puppet under my strings. I am Heartstring, the code bearer of 'Obsession', part of the Codes of Rebellion. Greetings your highness…." The unicorn who introduced herself as Heartstring answered bowing at the stunned form of Chrysalis.

Chrysalis was so shocked and horrified. The odds are now against her. Three opponents against herself alone, this would be a fight that she would be hard-pressed to win.

"Did you enjoy yourself heartstring? Waiting for the most opportune moment to strike while we did all the work?" Lulamoon said grouchily at Heartstring while readying her trident to defeat Chrysalis.

"My plan is beautiful and you know it, I have one alicorn under my bag today while you have none. Besides this way we do not have to look all over this place looking for them. We could have lost them during the confusion as they retreated while we searched." Heartstring shot back.

"Really? I happen to see one more to even the score." Lulamoon gazed at Chrysalis and start powering up her trident for a magical strike against Chrysalis.

"Not if I can get her first." As Heartstring proceed to cut her strings to the puppet Onyxia and with blinding speed shot her strings at Chrysalis with intent to capture.

Chrysalis takes to the air and avoids the strings. When the glowing strings follow her to the air with her she proceed to coat her body with a magic barrier. This saves her from the fast moving strings as it connected but fails to do anything.

Unfortunately this makes her a sitting duck as Hooves shoot at her and back-hoof her head. As she staggered over she can feel her concentration fails, the magic barrier protecting her disappears. The strings starts to envelope her and preventing her from moving.

Chrysalis starts to rally again and focuses to do a magic blast to release her from this bondage. As Chrysalis horn glows Lulamoon took this chance to throw a bigger magical orb at her. As in slow motion Chrysalis stared helplessly as Lulamoon triumphant smirk plastered on her face as the magical orb impacted against her. As she feels her body freezing and enveloping her, the last thing she heard was Lulamoon smug tone before she can hear no more.

"Hah that's one for me! We're even Heartstring!" Lulamoon shouted.

Chrysalis is not sure how long she was out but by the time she became aware again it was already nighttime.

She was looking at a scene of devastation as her surrounding was littered with debris and fallen changelings.

Some are frozen, some are battered and dented. She realizes this must be the reinforcement that was near her castle from the other hives.

A group of her battered changelings is striking at the frozen layer of her body trying to free her.

Their effort has freed her enough for her to feebly come out of the ice.

She curses Lulamoon for making her suffers like this.

"Guard report to me... What happen while I was frozen?" Chrysalis said as the group of changeling's breaks formation to give her space to recover.

"My Queen, close to a hundred of us arrived from the other hives as the interlopers finished freezing you and proceed to engage them with the intent to kill. One of the unicorn then disappears from view, we rushed the other unicorn but she teleported to the castle and start throwing magic which has frozen some of our numbers." The guard reported.

Chrysalis frowns but motion for the guard to continue.

"Then the pegasus simply brawls within our formation and defeated a large number of our forces. We have heavily armored changelings with us as well but for those of us with armors she releases some claws from her front hooves which pierces the armor and shocked them into submission." The guard reported again to continue

"Why has our forces failed to rush them with numbers? You have sufficient numbers to split up and overwhelm their defenses." Chrysalis demanded with rage.

The changeling guard shifted uncomfortably as he answered.

"We are unable to coordinate between ourselves as once in a while a group of us turns traitor and attack the nearest changelings. We have to engage the traitors and withstand the assault of the pegasus from the sky and avoid the artillery fire from the unicorn which keeps teleporting whenever we get close enough." The changeling guard answered

Chrysalis shakes with rage with this insult, they will pay for this.

"Where is Celestia? Have you assist Celestia and make sure she is alright?" Chrysalis demanded.

Silence greeted her after the question as the changelings look down avoiding her gaze.

"Where. Is. Celestia?" Chrysalis again demanded

"My Queen she's not here when we are able to move again." One of the changeling guards answered.

Chrysalis glared at the guard, which withers from her glare.

"Explain." Chrysalis said imperiously.

"The pegasus took her and flies to the west carrying her and the unicorn took out a piece of scroll and throws it to the ground. Then she teleported away, some of our crippled forces dragged themselves to you and scrape the ice bit by bit to free your highness. This is the scroll she left behind." The guard said as he passes the scroll to Chrysalis.

Chrysalis took the scroll and opens it, inside it simply said 'Ghastly Gorge'.

Chrysalis then burns the scroll and rise to stand.

"Guards recover our forces here and return to your hives, once there prepares all the hives for all-out assaults to Ghastly Gorge. The changeling kingdom is going to war!" Chrysalis shouted to the assembling changelings.

The next day the changeling kingdom marched to war.

Thousands of changelings and their Queen marched to the Ghastly Gorge in numbers never before seen save during their invasion of Canterlot.

It was a sight to behold to Chrysalis as once again she led her swarm to war, this time to save her beloved Celestia from the clutches of the Nightmare State and their master, Nightmare Moon.

**Location: Ghastly Gorge bordering San Palomino Desert**

Their war march spooks the residents of Appleloosa but Chysalis paid it no heed, she has something more urgent to consider about.

Nightmare Moon involvement and this organization Nightmare State…. She is essentially committing her forces against the unknown as this is by all right is a trap. But she has no choice but to spring the trap and hope the blunt force broke the trap.

But for what purpose and end-goal for the life of her she do not know, past Queens of the swarm memory of Nightmare Moon shows that she is a formidable and ruthless foe.

Scores of changelings and alpha changelings have fallen under her hoof.

She hopes that her forces are enough to defeat Nightmare Moon.

As the swarm enters the Ghastly Gorge she orders the formation so that the heavy armored trooper at the front and the rest of her forces to follow in. Her position is near the front of the swarm.

The inside of the valley was desolate and dark due to the light blocked from reaching its depth. Overhead the gorge reached miles above. Her fliers are also confined inside the gorge. Chrysalis hated to fight in confined space as the gorge is the perfect place for an ambush to happen.

The narrow gorge robs her of swarming an entrenched position if there is a base in the gorge but this does limit the number of casualty if there are traps along the way.

Half an hour of marching she came across a peculiar sight, a large wooden ship, an Equestria galleon to be exact was lying in the middle of the gorge blocking the path of her swarm.

A familiar unicorn on the galley waiting for her, it's that insufferable unicon Lulamoon again.

"Lulamooon! Where is Celestia?! I demand you return her unharmed to me or suffer the consequences!" Chrysalis shouted.

The unicorn Lulamoon walk to the side of the galleon and a dozen cannon port opens on the galleon broadside pointed at her swarm.

"Hooves carry her to our base at the end of this gorge. You want her you need to pass me first Queen Chrysalis." Lulamoon answered confidently.

Chrysalis looks incredulously at Lulamoon if she thinks she can prevail against her forces with her arsenals alone.

"You are mad, my swarm extends all the way to the gorge entrance and the sky is blotted by my swarm what hope do you have against me?" Chrysalis exclaimed from the front of the swarm, meters from the galleon and below the galleon deck that Lulamoon is treating as some kind of stage like a play.

"Ah I feel a song coming, you don't mind if I break into a song do you, your highness?" Lulamoon asked leaning against the deck.

"By all means, you can buy your time for all the good it will do you. But I really think you should give up if you knew what 's good for you." Chrysalis said dryly.

"Thanks, Queenie." Lulamoon replied with a smirk.

"Lights, music, action!" Lulamoon shouted as the multiple searchlights situated on the mast concentrate their light on Lulamoon's position above the deck as well as music coming out from speakers somewhere on the ship.

Chrysalis sputters incredulously at the display of audacity in the face of the swarm, most ponies would piss themselves already… Then she remembers pride does overcome fear if it's big enough.

Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
And I captivate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh

Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh

You think you've got what it takes to go toe to toe?  
I've got more moves than you'll ever know  
I own the stage, I'm all the rage  
You're from the past, I'm from the Space Age

Come on, you're just making noise  
Listen how my music destroys  
Anything you throw at me  
I'm gonna throw back, just wait and see

Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
And I captivate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh

Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

I'm here to take you down a peg  
Oh, whoa, oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh  
By the time I'm done, you're gonna beg

Oh, whoa, oh whoa oh whoa oh oh

Don't look so sad and so dejected

Don't mean to brag, don't mean to boast  
But I'm a six-course meal and you're just burnt toast  
Think I'm gonna ever give up?  
No, never, ever, ever, ever!

Come on, you're just making noise  
Listen how my music destroys  
Anything you throw at me  
I'm gonna throw back, just wait and see-ee

Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
And I captivate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh

Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!

After Lulamoon's impromptu display of music everything is quiet and awkward.

The swarm paused at this display unsure of how they should proceed.

They look at their Queen for guidance. She seems to be shaking uncontrollably.

"Buahahahahahahahaha! What is this I was worried for a moment but if this is what you do on a daily basis and the rest of your miserable rabble is like this then I have nothing to fear. This is your last warning, stand aside or be destroyed." Chrysalis said after she managed to control her laughter.

She then raised her hoof for the order to march and destroy Lulamoon.

"Any last words, Lulamoon?" Chrysalis said to Lulamoon

Lulamoon simply brush her cloak and took out a card of some sort from her cloak, summoning her weapon as the card was replaced by her trident.

She flourished her trident as she face the swarm.

"Yes… You shall not pass!" Lulamoon shouted.

This seems to be the sign for Lulamoon's forces to start the battle as the multiple searchlights moved and refocuses their intense light to the swarm.

The bright light burns the swarm eyes and Chrysalis eyes, stunning them with pain and blinding them.

Then the fusillades of cannons open their broadside and chaos reigns among the swarm as shells after shells explode around her.

Something then hold her hooves and striking her multiple times as she feels around her a battle is taking place among their forces all the way to the back.

The noise deafened her and from the sound of it, her forces also have difficulty holding their own among the narrow space, bright lights and the dins of explosion of shells among them.

Chrysalis is confused.

Where did Lulamoon hide her forces, from the sound of battle the numbers are considerable to hold up her swarm and something is striking her again and again from under her.

Eventually her eyes adjusted enough for her to see, she will see her opponent face to face as she flayed their flesh from their bones.

What she sees unnerve her, as abominations raises from the ground, from the walls and swarmed from the direction of the ship.

The abominations rises from the ground like undead and either pummel her changelings into submission or blasting the changeling's fliers with a blast of green light.

Their numbers are much less compared to her swarm but the abominations have very hard exoskeletons, physical attack seems to affect them very little.

The fusillade of broadside cannons was also fired indiscriminately and sometime hits the abomination but they suffer little damage and continue to fight while the same cannot be said for her swarm.

Looking back down she blasted the abomination with her magic, this seems to work better as the metal exoskeleton warped and melted.

To her dismay the abomination did fall only to disappear in a green flash and replaced by another abomination clawing out from the ground again to fight.

Chrysalis took to the air dodging beam of green light and blasting them from the air while her swarm holds the line.

Once in a while Lulamoon throw bolts of magic down the ship to freeze a group of changelings which are then rushed by abominations to exploit the hole in the line.

She would have blasted Lulamoon with her magic but she has created multiple ice glaciers as barriers on the deck of the ship to block incoming magic blast.

She blasted the barrier only for her to create more ice barrier.

Abominations are also on the deck with her throwing blast after blast of green beam of light.

Her fliers tried to swarm the deck and engage the defenders but was routed and blasted by the abominations manning the ship's deck.

The accursed cannons also continue to blast her swarm with regular bombardment, casualties are being carried by other changelings to the rear line but this was complicated by the intermittent abomination rising from the ground to disrupt her swarm.

As the battle continues to the night, Chrysalis is getting exhausted and over half of her swarm already down for the count.

She has felled uncountable abominations only for them to disappear again and new abomination rising from the ground.

Her forces are able to defeat the abomination only with extreme number surrounding individual abomination and pummeling it with difficulty into scrap which then disappears again.

Sometime during the battle Lulamoon has created an ice barrier over the ship to prevent her fliers going through, with abominations taking cover within it to shoot passing changelings flyers.

The search light keeps blinding and exposing her swarm as the place it shines was barraged by green light and cannon shells.

Seeing the tide of battle against her overwhelms her, Chrysalis reluctantly admits defeat and issue the retreat order.

As the swarm retreat and carry over defeated changelings, until no changelings is left behind in the gorge.

Chrysalis join the swarm in retreat, helping a few along the way, not certain how she can proceed to win this battle.

**Location: Ponyville**

Chrysalis decided to march to Ponyville after the disastrous defeat at Ghastly Gorge.

After she sent the injured member of the swarm back to each hives to recuperate and some of her forces to assist the injured on their way back to their hives she is left with less than a quarter of her forces capable to engage in combat again.

She realizes that she would not prevail with her swarm alone.

Magic is needed to defeat this threat, might alone is not able to prevail against beings of metal.

She would need Equestria, unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies to prevail against that fortification.

Luna would prove invaluable but this means that she must come clean with some details about the impostor Celestia currently on the throne.

The mane six, especially Princess Twilight and the elements of harmony would also be great against their own nightmare six.

Only one of them can rout her forces, she'd rather not think if all six of them are present on the battlefield.

As her swarm marches along ponyville towards Canterlot castle, ponies along the way clear the road and hide in their homes peeking from their window as they past.

Her way was clear all the way to canterlot castle, there the guards in formation confront them.

Royal guards every single one of them.

Her changelings also reported every able-bodied guards from across Equestria is surrounding Canterlot hemming them in.

"Halt there Queen Chrysalis! What purpose do you march to Equestria with an army at your tow?" The guard captain shining armor demanded from the head of the formation of guards blocking the entrance to the castle.

Chrysalis halted and the swarm halted with her. Looking up she can see Luna and Raiden posing as Celestia, Cadence and the elements of harmony on the main balcony of the castle.

She can also see Chang there beside Applejack looking worried and determinedly grim.

"Heh, never thought I'd see the day a changeling willing to go against the Queen for true love. Perhaps you have the right idea after all Celestia." Chrysalis softly murmurs.

Chrysalis steps forward to answer Shining Armor.

"I seek an alliance to battle a common foe in Equestria, she has taken something important to me and I wish to get it back." Chrysalis answered.

Shining armor looks at the royal alicorns and returns his attention to her.

"Who is this common foe you are referring to that we need to join to battle?" Shining armor asked again

"Her name is Nightmare Moon and she has created an organization called Nightmare State. They also have their own version of the elements of harmony which they have referred to as the codes of rebellion. Suffice to say they also have their own mane-six called nightmare-six. I have faced one of their numbers in battle yesterday and was defeated disastrously. They have summoned abominations that my swarms are not able to defeat properly. Only magic can defeat them, which is why I have come here today to seek assistance against this dire threat for both our kingdom." Chrysalis shouted across the castle.

Shining armor and the guards looks stricken and uncertain.

Above them the royal alicorns was discussing among themselves how to proceed.

Luna then proceeds to come down from the castle and meet Chrysalis on the ground.

"The threat that Nightmare Moon has returned notwithstanding… What has they taken from thou that forces you to consider joining forces with us?" Luna asked Chrysalis directly.

Chrysalis shifted nervously gazing at Celestia on the balcony who is really Raiden.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private in your royal chamber Luna. What I have to discuss is very sensitive." Chrysalis answered.

Luna stares at Chrysalis gauging her statement and honesty.

"Very well, leave your swarm here. We can have the discussion in my chamber. If the discussion is that sensitive none of us will have our guards but Celestia, Cadence, and the elements of harmony would have to be there in the chamber as well." Luna proposes.

"I have no issue with that." Chrysalis agreed.

With a mental command her swarm halted and holds position where they stand.

As Chrysalis took to the air together with Luna back to the balcony, she greeted everyone there.

Chang was uncomfortable seeing the Queen again but return the greeting anyway.

Celestia simply nods in return of the greeting in silence.

"We have reached an understanding and Chrysalis wishes to discuss it in the royal chamber, just those of us that are present here will be attending the meeting inside the chamber. Shining will be monitoring the swarm outside the castle ground" Luna explains.

As the group proceeds to the chamber, they cannot help but be worried that dark tidings are ahead.

As the group reached the chamber and sealed Luna seating on her throne faces Chrysalis.

"Now tell us everything what can we expect from here onwards?" Luna asks Chrysalis

"Celestia was taken from my side and is being held captive in the base within the Ghastly Gorge. Currently we have no idea of her condition and what we can expect from inside their base." Chrysalis nervously admits.

Luna was shocked and narrowed her eyes at her supposed sister beside her.

"I see… Yes that would explain some things over these past few years. I assume Celestia went with you willingly?" Luna asked sharply.

The audience was shocked that all this time their Celestia was an impostor and the real one was staying with Chrysalis all this time.

"Yes, she insisted with chasing me after the invasion she was smitten with me enough to follow me back to my castle." Chysalis blushed.

Luna waved her hoof in a dismissive manner.

"We can all see that and was a bit confused on why she seems to bounce back faster than normal after you left. This would explain it. Now that we know this celestia is a fake why don't you dropped the disguise. It would be no use to maintain the cover now." Luna said gazing at both the impostor Celestia and Chrysalis.

Chrysalis gazed at Celestia and nodded, giving her approval.

Celestia then shifted back to Raiden, Chrysalis best agent and right hand man. Honestly before Celestia she expected Raiden to transform in an alpha changeling but it did not happen.

Everyone in the chamber is surprised and making noisy discussion at this confirmation of the fate of Celestia and grows worried for her.

"Now that we get that out of the way you can tell me what Nightmare Moon is up to and what we can expect from her forces, don't leave any detail if we are to plan to join forces and assault their base to rescue Celestia." Luna narrowed her eyes and addresses her audience to be quiet.

"Of course, time is of the essence after all. I will direct my swarm to assist you prepare your forces as soon as possible." Chrysalis said gladly and then proceeds to explain in details everything that has happened.

Sometime during the discussion it grows late into the night, Equestria's captains and generals are being briefed and instructed with orders to march at dawn the next day.

Chrysalis was the last person leaving the chamber instructing her swarm mentally to assist the Equestria forces to prepare to march to war.

By the time she left the chambers it was late at night, she did hear Luna shouted at Raiden though when she passed their sleeping chambers.

"DO you enjoy playing with my heart "sister" is that it?" Luna demanded

Oh Chrysalis is not taking any part in that debacle thank you very much as she silently heads to her own guest chamber.

But she was not without mercy as she proceeds to wipe the mind of the night guards posted outside their chambers and put a silencing charm on the heated discussion inside.

After a night's rest it was time for the march, she received report from her swarm that all the forces are ready to march and move to assault the Ghastly Gorge again.

This time she would not fail again, it was time to stop underestimating their enemy and seriously hit them with full power from the start.

No tricks will save Lulamoon this time, she will not allow it.

As she heads towards the castle grounds she sees the array of Equestria forces assembling in the castle yard.

It is a sight to behold.

Beside Celestia's royal guard, Luna's night guard, the militia of Equestria was also raised as a reserve in the coming battle as a supporting force.

The militia numbers more than the military forces of Equestria.

The Equestria militia inclusion signals that Luna is serious about stopping the threat of Nightmare Moon before she can become a bigger threat.

With the forces assembled, dawn will be coming soon as Luna deemed it to be the signal to march when she raises the sun.

For now it is dawn as the sun is on hold on the horizon some light is present but for the most part it is still dark.

Luna and the elements of harmony behind her signals her hoof forward, together with that the armies that signals the alliance of changelings, unicorn, pegasus and earth ponies marching towards the Ghastly Gorge numbering in thousands.

The difference this time they have magic as a support with the changelings and earth ponies holding the front line.

In the daylight they march and after hours of marching they return to the scene of their defeat the previous day.

Everything looks just as she left it yesterday, the abominations not visible and the ships broadside cannon port is open again and aimed at their combined army.

Lulamoon is not present on the fortification but the fliers reported that behind the ship an army of abominations numbering in the hundreds are present in formation just standing there silently.

"Lulamoon! Come out and face us we are back for a rematch!" Chrysalis shouted at the front of the formation.

Luna then joins her at the front of the formation with the elements of harmony and some of the earth ponies' militia and a mix of pegasus and unicorns.

"Return our sister you scoundrel before I resort to something that you will regret!" Luna demanded using her royal canterlot voice

Silence greeted both of their demands, silent as the grave.

"If you do not deem it worthy to answer us then suffer the consequences!" Luna shouted and blasted magic over the ship with the intent to tear it apart.

The large beam of magic impacted a green energy barrier around the ships and it managed to stop even Luna's magical blast.

The green barrier rippled over the whole gorge blocking the way.

Over this magical attack the abominations start reacting and moving and taking defensive position behind the ship and over the deck of the ship.

The broadside port cannons started opening fire again and blasting the combined armies.

With this the battle for Ghastly Gorge commences with fliers and pegasus swooping in and ripping the cannons from the port.

Chrysalis takes to the air and the elements of harmony supported by changeling's rushes in to the ship for a direct assault.

Twilight's blasted the magic barrier but it's not effective as it seems the barrier is designed to be resistant against magic but not able to block physical force instead.

Chrysalis considers this as it seemed the barrier complement the abomination high resistant to physical attack but vulnerabilities to magic, therefore covering each other weakness.

But she had no time to consider this as the abominations on the deck area and behind started shooting their green beam of light at their forces.

The ship is starting to take a battering as their combined forces broke apart the ship with brute force.

Earth ponies and changeling broke wooden planks and engage with abominations inside only to be blasted apart by Twilight and the unicorn guard to disappear like the other times.

As the front line engaged the defenders just like the previous time from the ground the abominations rise again all along the line to engage the combined forces of Equestria.

For the most part, the abominations are able to defeat changelings, earth ponies and pegasus only to be blasted apart by unicorns spread among the army.

The abomination then change tactic and started targeting specifically the unicorns among their numbers and incapacitate them with a physical blows or blasted into unconsciousness with their green beam of light.

They would have succeeded eventually if not for Luna and Cadence who stay away from the front line to support the middle and rear line from succumbing to the abominations ambushes.

Blasting abominations left and right from the air as only alicorns can manage.

The pegasus mostly support the ground army to evacuate fallen compatriots while dodging the beams the abominations throws at them once in a while.

It was a chaotic melee of battle as from the other side the formation of abominations started climbing over the ship from the other side to rushed and jumped to the melee adding to the confusion.

When the tide seems to be unstoppable something broke inside the ship and with a whine the barrier over the ship fails and disappears.

Chrysalis, Luna, Cadence and Twilight then took this opportunity to combine their magic and shoot from the air to the other side where tides of abomination march onwards.

The combined magical force destroys a swathe of abominations at once.

Seeing this combined army starts cheering and fought with renewed vigor.

The alicorns in the air was then shot by a barrage of bolts from the remaining abominations which survives the magical assault.

As the fusillade of green bolts raining towards them a magical barrier stands in front of the assembled alicorns.

Twilight looked down and spotted Shining Armor raising the barrier to protect them.

Even thought the barrage was halted, the sheer force behind it shattered the barrier and incapacitate Shining Armor.

Twilight cries in distress and flies down to defend the fallen Shining Armor from the abominations which still battled around them. The rest of the elements of harmony and some royal guards and night guards started to join in to defend their captain.

Luna, Chrysalis and Cadence scatters and take precise shot to take out individual abominations while dodging bolts in the air.

Eventually Cadence was struck by a beam and falls from the sky.

Members of the wonderbolts who sees this managed to catch the fallen alicorn and proceed to evacuate Cadence to a safe area at the entrance of the Gorge together with Shining Armor.

With her brother safe, Twilight takes to the air again to join the other alicorn in holding the line.

Once again over half of their forces are down but they can see that the reinforcement for the enemy is getting lesser and lesser until finally the last of the abomination was down and the fortification was theirs for the taking.

Chrysalis was panting on the ground and exhausted. The battle was long and hard fought but they have prevailed.

"Huzzahh we are victorious! That was a hard battle, why the last time such a battle was done was before we become royalty. And that was many thousands of years ago." Luna sighed satisfied with the victory.

Chrysalis look around and realized that their forces is in no condition to proceed from here on, never mind tackling Nightmare Moon with her nightmare six if taking their fortification took this much toll on them.

Only Luna is ready for battle again, damn alicorn.

Especially between both alicorns Luna is more in her element now compared to Celestia.

"Just be thankful that nobody actually died in the battle. Whatever the beam did just drain them of energy, physical or magical." Chrysalis reminded.

Luna grew somber after hearing that.

"Indeed, that is something to be thankful for. Whatever Nightmare Moon plan to do she still cares about the well-being of Equestria's subject. We should know, she was once a part of me. So take heart Chrysalis, I am sure Celestia is well enough and treated well." Luna said soothingly.

"I hope you are right Luna. How soon are we able to march again?" Chrysalis asks Luna.

Luna considers and formulates a likely recovery period after seeing the condition of the combined forces from the air earlier and answers Chrysalis.

"Within half a day we should be able to march with around seventy percent of our original force. One third unable to continue due to physical injuries instead of drained of energy. Currently only less than a third of our forces are reasonably well enough to continue fighting."

Then from the edges of the camp a commotion started to attract the attention of everyone arounds.

When both Chrysalis and Luna look at that section of the camp they can see that a rip in space with lightning arcing are forming and from the rip of space a dark alicorn step through and regally walks toward the camp.

The alicorn turns out to be Nightmare Moon herself, the surrounding ponies and changelings started backing away from the alicorn.

Then from the rift, Lulamoon, Hooves and Heartstring also passed through behind Nightmare Moon along with scores of abominations in disciplined lines in files and ranks, each squad behind the code bearer in attention.

The moment Nightmare Moon steps out both Chrysalis and Luna starts moving to the edge of the camp to confront her.

Both Chrysalis and Luna glared at Nightmare Moon who remained unaffected and regally poised.

"Nightmare Moon! What hast thou done to Celestia, why are you doing this?" Luna shouted at Nightmare Moon

Nightmare Moon finally decided to grace Luna with a response after she deemed Luna passed a certain test in her mind.

"Greetings Luna, it is good to see your time in peace time has not dulled your blade in war time. Unlike some that I see here that are not up to test, your forces looks pitiful now after the assault on the ship. But you did managed to claim my fortification, if only barely. So I supposed you passed this test." Nightmare Moon answered gracefully.

Chrysalis growled and some member of the swarm behind her starts to become aggressive and tensing to strike.

A move which is being mirrored by the nightmare force behind Nightmare Moon, weapons powering up with green glow ready to defend their master.

Members of the nightmare-six in return summon their respective weapons from their pactio card.

"Control your rabble Chrysalis or I will do it for you." Nightmare Moon said coldly as both eyes glows with eldritch magic.

Chrysalis bared her fangs but signals her forces to stand down.

At the same time Nightmare Moon forces also proceed to stand down and silently watched the proceeding.

Other members of the combined army simply watch the proceedings with interest and trepidation.

Satisfied with Chrysalis response, Nightmare Moon returns her attention back to Luna.

"Now for the reason I am doing this, I am doing this for Equestria…. Now Luna is such a thing so hard to believe? At one point of time both of us feels that Equestria is getting weaker and weaker every successive generation and the nobility member increasingly frustrate and disgusted us. How many times did the temptation to purge the court and start over crossed our minds? This is my way of strengthening Equestria. Nothing gives more motivation that actual threat over their lives to get stronger." Nightmare Moon said as she watched Luna's expression of disbelief turns to shame and frustration.

"Celestia was the catalyst to force both the changelings and Equestria to march to war. Rest assured that Celestia is safe and unharmed. We simply sedated her to keep her unconscious. Now that my goal was achieved, we have no need to keep Celestia with us. We will return her to you now." As Nightmare Moon give the signal, from the rift emerges a squad of abomination with wings and thrusters carried with them Celestia lying on a stretcher seemingly sleeping and unharmed.

Both Chrysalis and Luna rushed to receive Celestia and checked her condition to sigh in relief that she is alright.

The abominations then flies back into the rift.

"Now that the matter is resolved I bid you farewell until we meet again." Nightmare Moon starts to return to the rift before a magic bolt impacted her shield.

Nightmare Moon paused and facing back the pony who dared to shot her in the back.

Nightmare Moon retinue of troops and members of nightmare-six also tensed up and started to power up their weapon again.

As Nightmare Moon faced the Equestria combined army again she sees that every single pony have a terrified look on their faces and was open-mouthed staring at Chrysalis. The horn which still has the after effect of magic bolt still radiating magical aura.

"You attack my kingdom forces us to march to war and when the mastermind shows herself among us you expect me to let you go?" Chrysalis said incredulously

"….Yes when your forces are outclassed, outgunned and facing fresh troops, captains and generals. I was not aware that the Queen of changelings is stupid and suicidal. I have legions of Nightmare Warriors ready to pour out from the rift and crush you and your forces should I desire it. The only reason you still stand is because I willed it so." Nightmare Moon imperiously said while giving away the name of the mechanical construct which the combined armies have referred to as abominations.

"I demand a duel between us with our honor on the line. You have abducted a very important pony to me, endanger my subjects and partner to my kingdom's throne." Chrysalis declared with prejudice.

Luna gasped at Chrysalis and whisper urgently to her ears.

"Chrysalis a duel of honor among leaders according to the ancient laws means to the death and once issued it cannot be taken back. Only very few and specific circumstances allows both participant to leave the duel with their life. I cannot interfere. None of us can as very ancient magic would prevent interference." Luna urgently whispers.

"I accept the duel as the challenged I choose the location to be here and the time to be now. As the challenger choose the method to resolve our difference according to the ancient laws." Nightmare Moon narrowed her eyes and bares her fangs at Chrysalis.

With the grim tidings Chrysalis looks at Celestia form and resolve to come out of this duel alive as best she can.

"I choose the method to be a duel of magic." Chrysalis declared as the challenger.

As the word pass her lips. Eldritch magic forms around them and seal them inside a dome of magic impervious to interference.

Two leaders enter and only one shall leave alive according to the ancient laws enforced by magic older than Equestria.

Surrounding the magical dome both forces surrounds the dome to watch their leader duel.

The nightmare force however seems at ease, which unnerved the joint alliance of equestrian armies.

Especially the changelings as they tried to claws through the dome frantically.

The mane-six, Cadence and Shining finally joins them around the dome and gasped after they have been explained what is happening by Luna.

Inside the dome both duelist circle each other and gauge the other's ability and move.

Chrysalis started with a blast of magic followed by orbs of light and smoke to confuse Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon simply stands there and absorbs the attack by magic barrier, which she follows with a mind-fray spell.

The mind-fray spell is indirect and affects the opponent through eye-contact.

In a duel where the attention are focused totally on the other this proves fatal for Chrysalis as she reared and screamed in pain as she was affected by the worst headache in her life.

The moment Chrysalis is affected and paralyzed by the mind-fray spell she let loose a full blast of magic aimed at Chrysalis head.

Chrysalis managed to twist her body and the blast grazes her sides and badly burned the side of her head.

Paralyzed by pain Chrysalis is unable to resist the magical binding which follows after the last.

Nightmare Moon then pulls Chrysalis closer and then performs the dark magic 'magic drain' on Chrysalis leaving her empty and helpless.

"Do you see now the difference between our power little insect? How futile it is for you to challenge me." Nightmare Moon whispers next to Chrysalis ear.

"Do it then, kill me. I acknowledge my defeat and will submit if you will just grant me the peace for a promise that you can grant. I asked that you will not kill Celestia if she seeks to get revenge for my death." Chrysalis resignedly said

Nightmare Moon paused and looks at her surrounding audience.

Her retinue watched on the proceeding, they will accept whatever decision she take as well as covering and defending her from retribution if need be with their lives.

Luna watched grimly but fully expects Nightmare Moon to finish the job and continue to watch no matter how hard it is.

The mane-six is watching wide-eyed and horrified at the proceedings. Some decided to cover their eyes.

Cadence view is shielded by Shining Armor to spare her the grim view of death.

The changelings swarm is still frantically trying to reach their queen by attacking the dome.

Nightmare Moon takes in all this and made the decision for Chrysalis fate.

"Hmmmm… you accepts your death already? Unfortunately I cannot give you the promise that I will spare Celestia if she decided to seek vengeance for your death." Nightmare Moon answers with a smirk on her face.

Chrysalis looks horrified and the fear is etched on her face for Nightmare Moon.

"Yes, that expression is worthy to pay for the insult you have shown me by attacking me from the back." Nightmare Moon happily said.

Nightmare Moon traced Chrysalis face and the cold sweat dripping from her face.

"Fortunately for you I have decided to spare your life, and I have the means to do it even through the ancient code which binds us to honor duel to the death you have unwittingly invoked." Nightmare Moon declared before throwing Chrysalis forcefully towards the side of the combined Equestria armies.

The changelings started gathering on the spot closest to their queen and started to attack the dome barrier frantically to get through her, even trying to go underground. But the magic dome extend even underground.

"I invoked ancient law within this honored dueling ground to let both of us leave the dome with our life intact. Blood of my blood I have face and emerged victorious. Lesson has been learnt and family ties once fractured have been mended. I have no more grudge against my kin, honor gained from this duel not worth the bloodshed between families." Nightmare Moon invoked the spell to end the ancient magic holding both of them in place.

As the dome pulsed corresponding to Nightmare Moon words and the magical wave washed over the audience, a responding wave of magic was emitted from Celestia which then returns towards the dome.

The dome then pulsed, and then disappears from view releasing both duelists to keep their life.

The changelings swarm then descended on Chrysalis and proceeding to protect her from further threat snapping and growling at nearby ponies.

Nightmare Moon snorted and again walked towards the rift to return back.

However her retinue has learnt from what happened last time and one of the nightmare-six, Hooves takes covering position behind Nightmare Moon back. Then the nightmare warrior who forms part of Hooves squad stepping forward with her to block any attack directed at their general.

"Wait! Nightmare Moon! Tell me is it really true? Is Celestia really…" Luna shouted after Nightmare Moon before she enters the rift.

Nightmare Moon stops and without turning answers Luna's unspoken question.

"…Yes turns out Chrysalis has been a very bad bug. Celestia is indeed pregnant with a foal. Imagine my surprise when we were checking her for any injuries after we abducted her." Nightmare Moon confirmed while smirking at the thought and memories during the examination.

"Then I thank you for sparing Chrysalis, even though you can always decided to kill Chysalis there inside the dome you choose to spare her using one of the few loopholes that the ancient laws allows that family members related by blood in anyway would be spared the fate of slaying kin." Luna gratefully said.

"It would not do for any nephew or niece of mine to grow up without a father, we have suffered through it and I will not allow my kin to suffer the same thing." Nightmare Moon scowled and waved off Luna's gratitude.

"Perhaps you can join us in Canterlot? I am sure we can arrange something to accommodate you. No one actually died in the battle, and a pardon is always possible if granted by myself and Celestia." Luna offered.

"I thank you for your offer, but as I've said Equestria is getting weaker and only I can rectify it. I will warn you Luna that there are monsters among the stars and we will be the vanguard that meets them and keeps Equestria safe and strong…. Whether they want it or not… If we have to play the villains as our part then so be it…" Nightmare Moon said her final words and passed through the rift.

After Nightmare Moon disappears through the rift, the members of nightmare-six then follow until lastly the nightmare warrior follows in and disappears. As the last warrior disappears, the rift collapsed in on itself and vanishes as if it was never there.

**EPILOGUE**

Soon after the battle Chrysalis and the real Celestia are being forced by Luna, Twilight and Cadence to have a Royal Sword Wedding. Literally a sword wedding as the sword is being wielded by Luna at both Chrysalis and Celestia with bodily harm if they refuse to get married.

Luna's reasoning is in the line of she will not have a bastard nephew or nieces while she is still alive to do something about it. And that seals the matter as with the royal wedding the changeling kingdom is being incorporated into Equestria.

Ironically after fighting for their lives together in the Ghastly Gorge, all ponies are more accepting of the changeling and now the changeling are more accepted within pony society with more cross-pairing between races which leads to marriage. Cases of flutter-ponies continue being born after the battle.

Nightmare Moon disappears but sometimes her forces appear once in a while to scare the civilian and beat up any military personnel they encounter. This leads to the betterment of the skills and ability of the Equestrian military forces in general.

Increasing instances of raiding for the neighboring Griffon kingdom with valuables and materials taken by Nightmare forces used to manufacture more nightmare warriors for weakening the griffon kingdom military strength.

The nightmare forces also crippled any griffon which belongs to the military that they have encounter. No griffon ever died from this attack but the broken wings ensures that the griffon feel that death would have been a be a kinder option.

The nightmare-six has not been seen since the batle of Ghastly Gorge but speculation arise that they are within Equestria society biding their time and operating behind the scene to further their cause while masquerading as normal everyday ponies.

THE END


End file.
